An Anniversary Surprise
by al4c3l0wr1
Summary: On their wedding anniversary, Ian and Barbara hear from an old friend. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea that came to me, and I just had to post it. There's not enough stories that feature these three, which is a shame.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this, and as always Please read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

"Ah, the posts arrived," Barbara called to her husband, Ian Chesterton.

"Okay honey," he shouted back from upstairs.

It had been 5 years since they had left the Doctor, and she had to admit that she did miss him. Not long after they had safely returned, they had gotten married. Ian had written a letter to the Doctor a couple of months after they'd returned, and she'd rather hoped that they would have gotten a reply. But they hadn't heard from him ever since they had left him.

Today was their 4th wedding anniversary. The thought surprised her, as she never would have thought that they would have lasted this long. Before they'd met the Doctor, she would never have even thought that one day she would be Ian's wife. If it wasn't for him, then she and Ian would never have realised their feelings for each other.

She flicked through the post. "Bills, bills, bills, b- wait." At the bottom of the pile of bills, there was a blue envelope; a very similar shade of blue as the TARDIS.

"Ian!" she yelled. Her heart was thumping and hope flooded through her.

"Barbara! Barbara, what's wrong?" Ian's shouted, worry in his voice, as he rushed downstairs.

"Ian! Ian, look!" Barbara's voice was filled with excitement. Ian just looked at the envelope, and then looked back at his wife. He was just about to say something when Barbara cut in. "TARDIS blue!" and his eyes widened with realisation and shock.

"Do you think-"

"Y-yes! I do"

"Well then, open it up!"

He handed her a letter opener, which she used to carefully open up the letter- despite her excitement and anticipation. She took out the cream paper, and with a look at her husband she unfolded it.

* * *

**I will try to update this soon. But as mentioned above, please send some feedback as it would be really useful. ANY criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Letter

**Thank you for the positive feedback. I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong even. PLEASE read and review. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**_Dear Ian and Barbara Chesterton,_**

_I was glad to hear of your marriage and wanted to congratulate you. You see, near to the end of our travels together, your affections became quite clear to me. I'm glad that you two are now a couple._

_Anyway, I'm sorry that you haven't heard from me in 5 years- I might have gotten the years a bit mixed up, so I apologise if that is the wrong time. I did receive your letter that you posted to 76 Totter's Lane, and I was happy to hear that you made it home safely as I was really worried about you two. I also wanted to say that you're welcome. I wasn't entirely sure why you'd thanked me, but for whatever the reason you're still welcome._

_I was surprised to hear that you worried for me, but it was very heart-warming to hear- or, to be exact, read. Me and Vicki did end up having many happy adventures together. She was a keen adventurer and had good technical and analytical skills. She ended up leaving to marry a young man, named Troilus, with whom she had fallen in love with. She stayed with him in ancient Troy and adopted a new name. Vicki is now known as Cressida._

_I am glad that our travels had a positive impact on you... I'm somewhat relieved that I haven't ruined your lives as well._

_I've had many companions since. But do you know what? If I had never met you two then I doubt I would have befriended so many. It's because of you two, Ian and Barbara, that I decided to take on more companions. You two inspired me to have more human companions; you two were my very first human companions._

_It has been centuries for me since I last saw you. And I'm so sorry if this upsets you, but the man you used to travel with is long dead in my timeline. Time Lords have this ability, you see. When our bodies become old or mortally wounded or terminally ill, our bodies transform. This process changes the physical appearance and alters the personality. The process is called regeneration, and I've gone through it about eleven times. I'm currently in my Eleventh incarnation. My First incarnation- the one you travelled with- died of old age; from exhaustion and a loss of strength to maintain his ancient body. But don't worry, he lived for a fairly long time after both of you left._

_I know that it is probably hard to believe. Well... very hard to believe. But please trust me with this... like you always used to- most of the time._

_I'm going to die again soon, and I need to see both of you because this death could be for good. I might not regenerate again. My death is going to be quite traumatic. I learnt about it about half-way (or less) through my current incarnation:_

_On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a question will be asked- a question that must never be answered._

_I need to see you both in person... to say goodbye._

_So, I will be coming for a visit. Look out for me. I look a lot younger these days; have long, floppy brown hair and green-ish eyes. I'm the guy wearing the burgundy coat, grey waistcoat and a bowtie- because bowties are cool._

_I will see you soon,_

_Yours Faithfully,_

**_The Doctor._**


End file.
